Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar mount structure for a saddle-riding vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle in which a steering handlebar is mounted on an upper bracket supported pivotally by a vehicle frame.
Description of Related Art
The steering handlebar used in motorcycles is generally supported by an upper bracket that is rotatably supported in a vehicle frame structure. See, for example, the patent document 1 listed below. According to this patent document 1, the handlebar is fixed to the upper bracket by means of bolts.